Mio Natsume
Mio Natsume(夏目美緒 Natsume Mio) is one of the central characters in the anime who was Eita and Haruto's classmate during middle school. She plans to enroll in college and is studying hard to make that happen. Her unrequited feelings for a middle school crush still influence her. Appearance TBA Personality TBA Plot On your marks! Natsume fiddles with her eraser during a test. Afterwards, Natsume talks to another student when studying for her cram school. Her friend tells her about her guidance counseling, but doesn't go into full details when asked if the counselor told her anything. They hear the sound of a bat hitting a baseball and her friend comments on how that was probably Soma and his group playing baseball. Natsume fiddles with the same eraser again. Later, Natsume is seen buying and drinking a box of strawberry milk, and Komiya bumps into her. Komiya, who had been notified about her Photography Club would have to disband, complains to Natsume as she used to be the student council president. Komiya then takes a picture of Natsume, who immediately complains that she never gave permission to get her picture taken. Before Natsume can finish, Komiya cuts her off. Komiya tells her that there is a new transfer student who "was a sleepy-looking boy wearing a gakuran uniform". Natsume replies that the transfer student must be tired from moving. Komiya leaves as Natsume tells her to delete the photo. Natsume then walks through the hallway and stops at the window. She receives a message from Komiya, and it is a picture of the new transfer student. Immediately after looking at the photograph, she recognizes the student as "Izumi" with a surprised expression. She then watches Haruto and Izumi who are having fun through the window, and comments how she can't have fun with her entrance exams. Question TBA Andante TBA Rolling stones TBA Restart TBA Snow day TBA High Dynamic Range TBA Answer TBA Childhood's end TBA Roundabout TBA Get set, go! Natsume reads her graduation speech as the valedictorian. As the third years will be graduating, everyone is saying their farewells and making their last memories. Izumi did not respond to her message on LINE, which makes her worried. Natsume then looks for him, but she finds Morikawa and has a chat with her instead. They end up talking about Izumi and her mini-conflict with his wallpaper photo. She responds by saying that Natsume might not be the one at fault, which makes her confused. Later, as she was leaving the school, she sends Izumi a final text message on LINE and leaves her high school. She walks to the top of the hill once again, and receives a phone call from her friends telling her to go to their karaoke party. After she takes a deep breath and looks over the city, she is seen turning around and walking away. College starts, and Izumi is seen walking into Joei University. He sends Natsume a message, and she responds. Natsume tells him to turn around, and he does. There, he sees her. He confesses to her, and Natsume confesses too. They both give each other smiles, and the scene cuts after they are seen walking towards each other. Relationships TBA Quotes * "Izumi...? I didn't hear anything about this!" ** Episode 1, On your marks * "I wonder why he came back now...Izumi remembers that, doesn't he?" ** Episode 2, Question * "I'm completely serious about him!" ** Episode 10, Childhood's end * "I like you, too!" ** Episode 12, Get set, go! Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:3rd-Years Category:Main characters